User talk:Jmababa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Windsor Quicksilver Taxi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Tom (Talk) 07:52, October 19, 2010 Remember full stops and you shouldn't put personal opinions in articles. The Tom 15:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Also don't use your own modified vehicle pictures as the main picture, add them to the gallery. The Tom 17:15, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy's Vendetta Thankyou for your large contribution to the Jimmy's Vendetta walkthrough page, I want you to know it hasn't gone unapreciated. Tom (Talk) 08:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) external links I am happy that you are editing this but please don,t put personal links into pages however you may add a link to your website on your user page. --Owen1983 10:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) just to let you know potchen Gaelic Poi'chin is pronounced Potcheen in the USA with Mafia is set so that spelling is used.--Owen1983 10:47, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re copywrite issue all of wikia have a policy of seeking permission when copying none wikia material IMV if you are an editor and you see your work on a wikia and the guy who put it there didn't give you any credit they could sue you for theft of its copyrighted work --Owen1983 10:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy's Vendetta's wakthough I am pleased you have corrected one of the mission to this page but if you would like me to re insert the website i will BTW its a great article! --Owen1983 10:22, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Signing your name Can you please sign your name after you post messages. So users no who has sent them a message also failure to sign your name is poor wikiquette --Owen1983 12:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Map Mate, this is a map of New York, ...--Chiquito 05:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) It might be good but Empire Bay is based in several cities then the real city map is not correct information. In fact, most of the photos of the game, are made in Prague, the birthplace of the developer.--Chiquito 10:16, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Badges Its OK to aim for badges but achievement boasting is not allowed --Owen1983 11:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Wallpaper What wallpaper shows who dies at the end of Mafia II? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ANATOLYS block the reason The Tom Blocked him is because of achievement boasting which is against the rules. --Owen1983 15:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) JA I think i'm going to make a contest so the person who adds the most content to joes adventures pages gets a platinum badge, i won't do that until its released though. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 16:25, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Beta Can you release some footage of the beta mafia 2, also could you tell me what happened in the alternate endings? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 13:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I truly believe that you have nothing of what you say. I've seen posted on many forums and wikis you have the BETA of Mafia, which have the hot rod PC Waybar etc but have never given any evidence. Although you are free to say whatever you want but do not expect to ever believe if you do not give a proof of it.--Chiquito 13:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) When you complete Joes adventures do you get free ride for Joe and Vito? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 13:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) unless you can provide proof that you own the copy don't edit it or you will be branded a troll. --Owen1983 13:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC)